The present invention relates generally to a new and novel limited slip planet gear for a motor vehicle differential assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel limited slip planet gear for a motor vehicle differential assembly which provides a planet gear with limited slip capability in a motor vehicle differential assembly.
Known prior art motor vehicle planet gear differentials do not provide limited slip capability without the aid of a clutch or viscous coupling. Such limited slip capability is beneficial in a motor vehicle differential assembly to, for example, provide some torque to both outputs regardless of operating conditions. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a limited slip planet gear for a motor vehicle differential assembly without using costly clutches or viscous couplings.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is, therefore, directed to a limited slip planet gear for a motor vehicle differential assembly which uses a segmented planet gear having a plurality of fixed plates positioned between a corresponding plurality of planet gear segments. The plurality of fixed plates are preferably keyed to a planet gear pin and the plurality of fixed plates and the corresponding plurality of planet gear segments are compressed using a resilient compression member, for example, one or more belleville type springs or one or more leaf springs, to provide limited slip capability to the motor vehicle differential assembly.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.